Perform Script
Rusty says "Misty! You're free today, right?" Misty says "Ooh, you got my schedule memorised?" Rusty says "No! Course not, i'm badass." Misty rolls her eyes "Of course you are." Rusty says "Look, i was kinda wonderin' if you want-! Oh screw it!" and kisses her. Misty smirks "better than i thought." and starts to walk away, Rusty stares "That's all you have to say?" Misty laughs "Pretty much." then turns back and kisses him. Just before rehearsal, Beth says "Misty, you know if New Directions have any chance of being any good at performing, we need a choreographer, right?" Misty says "Yeah?" Beth says "So, would you?" Misty says "Yeah! I'd gladly help New Directions any way I can!" Beth hugs her "Thank you!" Misty grins "Rusty kissed me yesterday." Quentin grins back "Yay! Go Misty!" and hugs her, Beth says "That's great." sounding like she was hardly listening. Quentin and Misty stare, and see Beth looking at Ricky. Misty raises an eyebrow and says "Ooh! Beth's got a crush?" Beth says "What?" and looks up, Misty says "I was just saying that... Rusty kissed me!" Beth says "Oh my God!" Misty smirks "And it was good..." Beth says "You're acting like a lovestruck teenager." Misty says "Well, I am one! And besides, you're one to talk." Beth laughs "Misty!" Beth says "We've got a performance!" September says "Invitationals?" Beth says "Not enough members for that yet, this is just a chance to use the auditorium and perform for the school!" Viola says "like, in front of people?" Beth says "Well, yeah!" Viola sinks further into her chair. Ricky says "Of course there's gonna be people." September says "So, when is it?" Beth says "in two days." Ricky falls off his chair "Only two days to prepare a whole performance!?" Beth says "I know... in a perfect world, we'd have a week or two, but it's our first performance and beggars can be choosers!" Quentin says "Beth's right. This club's still starting out, we have to take what we can get." Quentin walks into the choir room later "Viola?" Viola looks up "Oh, Quentin." Quentin smiles "What are you doing here? School finished 10 minutes ago." Viola sighs "Working on choreography, Misty'll be here soon." Quentin says "Choreography with no music?" Viola says "Misty has the CD. What are you doing here?" Quentin says "Oh, I was gonna try and write my own song, try it on piano." Viola smiles "You write songs?" Quentin says "Well, I try. That's the thing about Glee Club, sometimes other people's songs don't quite express your true feelings." Viola says "Oh, that makes sense I guess." she pauses "Misty won't answer my texts, i'm gonna go look for her." Quentin says "Oh, I'll come with you." Viola says "Oh, thanks. Being in school when school's over feels really weird..." Quentin laughs "Yeah, kinda does." in an empty classroom next door, Misty says "Won't we get in trouble being here?" Rusty shrugs '"Nah." Misty says "oh, okay! Look, Rusty... are we... like, a thing?" Rusty says "Are we?! Well, i don't really know... i don't normally... commit, but something's different with you, i don't know." Misty kisses him "That's fine. But i might like it if we were." she looks up at the clock "Oh dammit!" Rusty raises an eyebrow "Huh?" Misty says "Sorry, i forgot something. see you tomorrow." she kisses him again, smiles and leaves. Misty runs into the choir room "Sorry i'm late!!!" Viola says "Misty! Where were you?" Misty says "Nowhere! I swear!" Viola stares. Quentin raises his eyebrows. At the performance, Rusty stares from backstage "Oh God..." Misty says "What's going on?" Rusty says "Look." Misty says "Oh God... Ophelia's there?" sure enough, one of the cheerleaders was there. Rusty says "Yeah... Look, before anything can happen with us, you should know, i have a history with her..." Misty says "You dumped her?" Rusty says "She dumped me. I mean, i don't care about it anymore, but i thought you should know." he pauses "My last real relationship was with her..." Misty says "That's why you're so afraid to commit..." Rusty says "No, that's why i WAS so afraid to commit." and smiles Beth hisses "Showtime!" so they all walk out to the stage and sing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne with Misty singing lead. Ophelia rolls her eyes and walks out, with her new boyfriend following behind her.